I Hate You, You Love Me
by Obscure-Provocateur
Summary: After a new kid is brought to spy on Bart, a young girl's head becomes clouded with thoughts of hate, annoyance, and any other negative emotion. But will they manage to look past the images on the surface and get to know each other?
1. What a Load of Garbage

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons characters; only the Donnison pairing.**

**I accept constructive criticism. c:**

~•~•~•~

It was just a normal day at Springfield Elementary. Well, as normal as it gets.

Word was getting around the school that a new student was supposed to start learning at their decent school. Whether they were forced into it or came here by choice, people were suspecting the latter. Since it was almost time for classes, all the students turned their chattering down to a minimum in order to avoid a two-day detention. Allison Taylor was putting away her bag when one of her friends ran up to her at top speed. "Allison!"

"Oh, hey Janey. What's up?"

"Where's Lisa?"

Allison shrugged. "Don't know. I guess she must be running late."

Janey laughed, "Yeah, you know she wouldn't miss school." She quickly changed back to her surprised look and spoke again. "Did you hear about the new kid coming here?"

The seven year-old was not unfamiliar with the gossip going around about their new student. Even though she never paid attention to that kind of stuff, she was somehow interested. Of all the people to get info from, Janey was her best source.

Allison responded, "Yeah, what about them?"

"Well apparently, _them _is a _him_", she finished with a raise of her eyebrows and a little smirk.

A sudden urge to do a face palm struck Allison like an electric shock. If there was one thing that Janey was obsessed with, it was definitely boys. Despite being the youngest out of their group, everyone expected her to be completely interested in boys as well. The only people who didn't really focus on the opposite gender were her and Lisa. Truthfully, Allison would be considered to be the only girl. The blonde, who was only a year older than her, had dated at least two out of the five guys she was interested in.

Responding, Allison said, "So what does it matter if it's a boy? It's not like he's going to be in our class anyway."

"See, now _that_ is what we are going to find out right now", the dark-haired girl replied while grabbing her friend's arm. And she was pulling. Hard.

"Ow! What the h- Janey, slow down!" The redhead was pulled down hallways and past corners to finally stop in front of the office door. "Now why the heck are we here? No one's even in there!"

"Exactly. That's why we are going to hide around the corner and wait 'til they get here!"

Allison really wanted to yell at her classmate and tell her to not even bother with a stupid new boy. She was not going to risk getting in trouble just to see Janey get upset if the guy was ugly. Thankfully, her prayers were answered when a bushy-haired hall monitor came up to them.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm gonna have to ask you to get to class," he said.

Janey scowled and turned around with Allison trailing behind her. "I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He thinks just because he's got that stupid sash and is in third grade that he can tell us when to get to class!" Allison however, just completely tuned out the furious girl. School only started less than half an hour ago and already she had a migraine.

~•~•~•~

"Please, come in. We have important matters to discuss."

A graying man welcomed in a young boy with dirty blond hair into his office. After walking in, the boy sat on a chair in front of the large oak desk.

"Now listen. I know you're new here and that this is a completely different environment, but you're going to have to get used to it. I'm sure you understand your reason for being here, right?"

The boy slightly nodded before giving his answer. "You want me to get the dirt on someone, I know Skinner. But who's the kid I'm ratting out?"

Skinner put on a dreaded look and walked to the other side and opened his blinds. "That boy right there is the one," he droned, pointing towards the schoolyard.

Turning his head, he looked at the boy Skinner was pointing to. He had spiky blond hair, lighter than his, and an overbite. His attire consisted of an orange shirt with blue pants and matching shoes. With a devilish smirk on his face, the troublemaker was putting a can of mosquitoes in an unexpecting kid's lunchbox.

The middle-aged man walked away from the window, stood in front of the young boy, and continued his speech. "All our other attempts to get a spy inside the Bart Simpson operation have failed. We've tried many other people, but they have failed. That's why we picked you young man. Without a background, you can fit in with those kids." The corner of his mouth lifted. "Besides, you'll be able to get everything you wanted, right? So, will you be able to handle the job?"

Knowing what he would be receiving from this deal lifted his spirits up, but at the same time he felt something would eventually blow out of proportion. But the last thing he wanted to do was enrage the veteran towering over him. Skinner and Chalmers had shelled out almost three thousand dollars for him to join in on their little scheme. Besides, it felt good to get out of that hellhole called an orphanage. Tying all of his thoughts together, the blond finally answered.

"Don't worry. I'll get the goods on this Simpson kid," he said, adding a smug smile. "You have my word as a snitch."

Skinner gave a satisfied smirk and shook hands with the boy. "Good to know you agree with me Donny."

~•~•~•~

_RINNNGGGGG._

"Okay kids, it's time for recess. We'll pick up on the chapter later," droned Miss Hoover. Many kids quickly got out of their seats and joined their own groups. Allison put away her textbook and walked towards the door. Surprisingly, the hallway was nearly empty.

'Huh, that's weird. Normally there would be more kids at their lockers.'

After seeing a couple of students run towards the back door, she decided to follow them. A little fresh air would do her some good anyway. Pushing open the giant door, she breathed in the smell of clean-cut grass. The scent was then bothered by a rather foul smell. Almost like garbage.

Wrinkling her nose, she came out of her thoughts and turned towards a crowd of kids. It almost seemed like every kid from second to fifth grade was outside. 'What's so special that everyone is out here for?'

Allison managed to spot out Janey, now accompanied by Lisa who was late, standing towards the front. Pushing her way through, she got to the two girls.

"Hey, why is everyone out here?"

Janey responded rather dreamily, "It's the new guy. He's going to be doing something pretty cool."

Turning to Lisa who just shook her head, Allison asked, "Please define her meaning of cool for me Lise."

"If you want to find out, then just look over there."

Taking her advice, she fixed her gaze to the seesaw. A boy with dull blonde hair was putting a bag of garbage on one end of the contraption. 'So that's where the smell came from._' _He then climbed up on top of the wooden table.

'Oh no. Don't tell me he's going to do what I think he's doing.'

The blond jumped from the table and onto the opposing end, sending the bag towards the orange brick building, now splattered with garbage juice.

'Of all the things we need in this school.'

Allison frowned as she heard the cheers fill the schoolyard. The children's attention was directed towards the boy as he stood back up on one of the wooden tables. He had a triumphant smile on his face as he bowed to his admirers.

'I can't believe we've got another troublemaker here. The last thing I need are more tacks on my chair and water balloons thrown at me.'

What really bothered the seven- year old was that he seemed to have more class and taste to his jokes. Her heart sank even lower at the hurtful and cruel pranks he could pull on everyone. Bart Simpson was bad enough and right now he didn't seem too impressed by the new kid.

The young boy was still basking in his glory when he turned toward the crowd on Allison's side. His smile disappeared for a second from seeing the redhead with a frown on her face. Her surprised look matched his for a second before going into a scowl and crossing her arms. The blond kept his face on hers for a couple more seconds before fully turning around, smirking.

Looking to her right, she studied her friends' faces to see their expressions. Janey had a love struck look on her face while Lisa looked somehow interested. She was probably thinking about how satisfying it would be to have someone outshine her brother.

"Look new kid. I'm the head hamster in this habitat, capiche?"

Hearing Bart's protest, Allison looked at the two boys, now face to face.

"Well maybe there's a new guinea pig in your cage. Capiche _that_?"

"Oh, I capiche. I capiche just fine."

"Ohohoho, well you just keep on capiching."

"Oooooooooooo!" For once, the redhead had to agree with everyone else, what he just said was a rather snappy comeback.

Bart turned away from the new boy with a rather frustrated look on his face and looked towards the new bag of waste lying on the seesaw. Deep inside, Allison smiled with eagerness. Though she had never fared well towards the Simpson boy, she wished that he would be able to up stand the newcomer.

Bracing himself, Bart attempted to mimic the other boy's previous action from before…and failed miserably.

The young girl winced when the garbage bag landed right on him instead of the building. Everyone started laughing except for the dirty blond, who simply kept his smug smirk on his face. Allison narrowed her eyes once again and stormed away from the crowd, annoyed.

'Why do you do this to me God?'

~•~•~•~

**Review, review, review! x**


	2. Lazy Afternoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons characters; only the Donnison pairing.**

**I accept constructive criticism. c:**

~•~•~•~

'This is bad. Really bad.'

The second-grader kept repeating those two sentences in her head like a prayer all the way home. Not even her friends' mindless chatter could get rid of those words. Saying her goodbyes to them, she continued walking towards her residence. Reaching the three-story building, Allison pushed open the large wooden door. A tall, thin woman with blond hair came to the front and greeted her.

"Hello dear. How was school?" spoke Judith.

"Alright I guess."

Noticing her daughter's rather annoyed look, Judith used her once-in-a-while motherly instincts. "Well, what's wrong Allison? You seem troubled," she said, bending down to the girl's level.

The redhead was surprised from her mother's question. Normally, she wouldn't be _that_ concerned with her troubles, especially at school.

"See, the thing is that there's a new boy at school. He's in the fourth grade, but here's the bad part. Turns out he's just another prankster. It seems like he's even worse than Bart Simpson," she finished with a shudder.

Her mother then had a stern look on her face and stood back up. Putting her hands on her hips, she retaliated.

"Now Allison, what did I tell you about bothering with boys? You have to focus on your school work and only that! Don't bother with that boy _or _Bart Simpson!"

"But mom! What am I supposed to do?"

"Look, if he bothers you in anyway, just tell us okay? We'll just complain to the principal and you know he can't refuse our offer, especially if there's money in it."

Allison simply sighed. "Okay then, I'll try not to think about it."

Judith put on a smile and patted the young girl's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're my daughter. You always understand my point of view."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," she responded with a fake smile. "Hey, is dad home?"

"No, he's teaching at the university late. He probably won't get home until eleven."

"Well, I'll go upstairs and start my homework."

"I'll call you when dinner's ready then."

Allison ran up the stairs to her trophy-filled room and started on her homework. It was fairly simple Algebra and she got through it in less than seven minutes. Putting away her books, she laid down on her cream-colored bed and closed her eyes, leaving her with her thoughts.

This would probably count as the worst day of school. Worse than when she got pushed in the mud or her diorama was nearly sabotaged by a then jealous Lisa and Bart. Picturing the blond's frustrated look at the end of school made her feel almost sorry for him. She wouldn't be happy either if she got drenched in garbage juice in front of her enemy. Now onto the new boy…

She didn't even know his name and already she didn't like him. Allison tried her best to picture the newcomer after only seeing him face forward for a few seconds. His most striking feature was his dirty blond hair, which was gelled up into a somewhat spiky style. He was a little taller than Bart and Milhouse, but not as tall as Nelson. He was also thinner than them, probably from running. Even Janey didn't get to see his face, so that was what she kept repeating for the rest of the day.

Allison figured he must have been good-looking if the brunette was talking about him. Another thing she noticed was that his voice was rather deep for a ten-year old. If he was taller, then you would probably think he was a teenager. Despite all that, one thing she wanted to know about him was his name. Maybe she could ask-

Her thoughts were cut off as she heard a ping. Opening her eyes, she sat up and turned towards the sound. It was coming from her Mapple laptop that was left open. Getting up, she walked towards her desk and sat down. There was a little message box on the screen.

**Jazzqueen26: Allison! Are you there?**

Smiling, Allison responded to the frantic greeting.

***saxgirl59*: Yes Lisa, I'm here. In fact, you just interrupted some wishful thinking on my part.**

**Jazzqueen26: Hehe, sorry! ^_^;**

***saxgirl59*: I'm just joking with you Lise ;) Anyway, what's up?**

**Jazzqueen26: You seemed troubled on the way home. Do you want to talk about it?**

Knowing that Lisa would listen to her every word, no matter how late it gets, Allison cracked her fingers to ready them for the work they were about to do.

~•~•~•~

'Ugh, finally. I'm back home.'

Reaching the small apartment complex, Donny walked through the glass doors as the bellboy greeted him. He rode the elevator all the way to the sixth floor and stopped in front of his door. Taking out his key, he unlocked the door and stepped in.

Despite only being ten, Skinner had given him his own apartment. It had one bedroom and bathroom, a small kitchen and a living room that made up about half of the place. At the moment, it was crowded with a Playstation 3, a Wii, and many boxes of video games for both systems. Right now, he considered himself to have a great life compared to before.

Donny had spent nearly most of his short life at the Shelbyville Orphanage, sharing rooms with kids of all ages. He felt like an angel had been sent to him when Skinner and Chalmers had walked through their doors and picked him. After they explained to him what they wanted him for, the blond had at least a day to make his decision. Right away he answered yes, but there was a nagging voice in the back of his head telling him not to go with them. But as always, Donny just told it to shut up and let him do his job.

Going to the fridge and grabbing a slice of pizza, he started to play Bonestorm 3: The Awakening. Halfway through the game, the boy slowly drifted off to his thoughts. His first day at school was even better. After making a few snappy comments, kids had loved him. Well, except for that Simpson kid.

He would probably have to change his attitude a little though. The priority of the operation was to get friendly with Bart so Skinner can get ahead of him. Donny's mouth slowly twisted up at his next thought. But for now, he was rather enjoying the attention. And seeing Bart after he was covered in garbage was pretty amusing. At least he had pretty much everybody's respect.

'Wait a minute.'

He took his fingers off the buttons and replayed his last sentence in his head.

'Something's wrong with that sentence. Everybody's respect?'

Now that he thought about it, Donny remembered one certain student who wasn't too impressed with his prank. A girl. Young too. With long red hair and a nasty scowl.

She was glaring at him the whole time. As soon as he turned towards her, she had a surprised look which quickly reverted to her stare. He just ignored her and went back to receiving his applause. The redhead was most likely a goody-two shoe who looked down on low-class people. The thought of that made him forget he was holding a controller and he clenched his fists.

Jerks like that just make his blood boil. He's had to deal with enough of that back in Shelbyville and let's just say his fighting skills have improved lately.

'Maybe I should find out who she is. She's probably just one of those- DAMN!'

Donny cursed as he saw 'GAME OVER' flashing on the screen.

'Ah, to hell with this.'

~•~•~•~

Allison felt a little better than earlier. After venting to her best friend via AIM, Lisa told her four simple words.

Go talk to him.

'How am I going to get to talk to him? I don't even know what class he's in and nobody really knows him. Surprisingly, even Janey is clueless. Bah, I might as well forget it.'

Getting ready for bed, she clipped her hair up and put on her pajamas. She also took off her shell necklace and set it on her dresser like every night. Before drifting off to sleep, Allison had one little sentence lingering in her head.

'Who the heck are you?'

~•~•~•~

Any minute now, Donny could be knocked out on the couch. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was half past ten. _'_No wonder I'm so tired.'

Turning off the system, he walked towards the bedroom and put on an old t-shirt and sweatpants. He pulled off his necklace and threw it on the nightstand before falling on the bed. Before he closed his eyes, he thought of five little words.

'Why do you hate me?'

~•~•~•~

**Review, review, review! x**


	3. Please Tell Me Why

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons characters; only the Donnison pairing.**

**I accept constructive criticism. c:**

~•~•~•~

Allison's mood the next day was somewhat better, due to her friend's advice. She wasn't too keen on using it, but she had to suck it up and find this mischief maker. Lisa said that the best option was to talk to him. Or attempt to. At least English class could help keep her mind away from her internal dilemma.

Or so she thought.

Everyone was working on projects in groups, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. The same subject was flailing around: the new boy. She decided to eavesdrop on the conversations.

"Did you see that new kid yesterday?"

"Duh, Willow, everybody saw him."

"Ooo, I can't believe he did that! Skinner must've flipped his wig!"

"Hah, yeah, but he's such a rebel!"

"And a hottie too. He's much cuter than Bart Simpson."

"Psh, you got that right. You should've seen Bart's face after he was drenched with garbage juice. I almost died!"

"Gwahaha, why'd you remind me?!"

Allison just rolled her eyes. The girls of her age would definitely be talking about how cute the boy was and how much mischief he could cause. Bringing up Bart's name also seemed to be a popular topic, seeing as how he was the bad boy of Springfield Elementary before "Kid Rebel" came and took his crown. The redhead just sighed and kept cutting construction paper. She still didn't get to hear his name. That should be her biggest lead now.

Pink paper stars were being carefully cut out until she heard the boys talking as well. 'Well, the guys should give me good information.' Allison wished that Lisa was here so she could go ask some kids about the new boy, but it seemed that the Simpson girl was late again. Maybe she had to cheer her brother up a bit. She switched the way she was sitting so she could hear the boys properly.

"Dude, new kid is gaining my respect right away."

"Yeah, man, who's ever used a seesaw to throw garbage at the school? Definitely not Simpson!

"Well it's about time somebody upstaged Bart. His tricks are getting a bit old, don't ya think?"

"Really?"

"All he's been doing lately is sawing chair legs halfway, messing with the cafeteria food, using fart machines during class, and releasing wild dogs in the school. I say he could do a little better."

"Meh, I'm_ just_ getting used to his jokes."

"When I grow up, I want Bart or the new kid to be just like me! Or a caterpillar!"

"Right..."

"Oh guys, before I forget, I managed to find out the kid's name!"

'Jackpot.' Allison readied her ears to hear the response.

"Well spit it out Mark! What is it?!"

"His name is-"

_BBRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG._

"Man that was quick. I'll tell you guys at lunch."

Allison dropped her jaw and stared at the pile of bright construction paper. Becky, a good friend, was passing her and stopped by her desk.

"Hey, Allison, those are some nice faces you cut out there, but I think we were supposed to make stars instead."

"What do you mean?"

Becky pointed to the dozen pieces of pink paper lying on the desk. "See, you cut out different smiley faces. But…a lot of them look angry..." She was right. The redhead looked down and saw many circles of emotions. Two of them looked stressed, another looked confused, one looked bored, but they all mixed into one expression.

Frustration.

~•~•~•~

'Jesus, could you have taken any longer?'

The young boy made his point by scraping his chair against the faded linoleum as he got up. All they've been learning is how to add triple digits, not that he cared. Everybody was too focused on him and every word he said to listen to the lesson, but Krabappel didn't give a damn. Donny walked out into the hallway and stretched his limbs. Those chairs weren't exactly comfortable, but it beat Bart's makeshift toilet seat. Before he could start towards his locker, a group of kids bombarded him, grinning like fools.

A boy with curly hair in a striped shirt spoke, "Hey Donny, what's going on?"

"Donny, wanna sit with us at lunch?" came from two girls, one with braids and the other with a bowl cut.

"Yo man, I could hook you up with the answers for tonight's homework. You don't even have to pay me back or anything!" exclaimed a lanky boy with a purple hat.

One boy with greasy black hair and round glasses squeaked, "Gahhh, don't listen to him! He never gets the answers right, so turn to me for all your solutions with every single class!"

"Shut it nerd!" The tall kid silenced the nerd with a punch to the gut and a wedgie. "AHHH! THE PAIN!" Donny just grinned and shook his head. _'_Man, I love all this attention.'He stepped between the two and helped the younger boy up.

"Now now guys, you don't have to start all this useless fighting to be around me. I'm willing to be everybody's friend as long as you let me be yours. What do ya say? Chocolate shakes all on me at lunch!" He could see that everybody loved that idea, but maybe because they'd be getting free desserts. "Well, let's go, shall we?" Donny walked, leading about fifteen kids towards the cafeteria, some older, younger, or the same age as him. Skinner would be proud to see that the plan was starting to fare out well.

_BANG!_

Everyone jumped and looked around for the sudden disruption. What they saw was a disgruntled boy at the end of the hall, glaring at them, clutching his tattered book bag.

A boy with blinding bangs yelled, "Simpson! What the hell is your problem?!" "Geez, talk about loud!" "Was that really necessary?" Bart just clenched his jaw and ignored the students' outbursts, zeroing in on the leader of the group. "What's wrong Simpson? Did dignity run away from ya?" taunted a bald, rough-looking boy. As expected, each student guffawed with laughter, but Donny kept his cool and stared right back at the now infuriated boy.

"Bite me Kearney."

Before the bully could run towards Bart, Donny stopped him. "What'd ya stop me for, I'm about to wail on this-""Don't." Kearney gaped at the younger kid like he lost his mind. "Why not?!" The new rebel glanced at Bart trudging down the hallway, coming up with a quick excuse.

"Don't you realize much worse things we could do to him later on? We could humiliate him in one planned trap rather than impulsively beat him up now." Donny saw the gears turning in Kearney's head, surely but slowly. "Huh, I guess…" Kearney reluctantly agreed. The dirty blond added a grin to reassure the bully from messing up his plan.

"Can we get to lunch? I'm S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G!" moaned a random kid.

The boy turned to the hungry group. "Look, why don't you guys go ahead and get your lunch? I've got some business to take care of quickly." Donny saw the unfazed looks in each kid's eyes. He sighed, "I'll still get you your chocolate shakes, alright?" Everybody grinned.

"OK, see you later!" The kids walked away, leaving behind their leader. 'Wow, they're easily swayed, aren't they?' He couldn't help it, but he had to make a sarcastic comment.

Donny ran up to Bart, who was opening his locker and grabbing his books. He noticed that there was a large scratch, along with a dent, adorning the metal door. _'So that's where the bang came from.' _The Simpson boy didn't notice the other boy standing next to his locker as he threw his bag over his shoulder. That or he just didn't care. "Simpson, what's the problem?" Bart slammed his locker once again and headed down the hall. The newbie caught up to Bart easily due to his longer legs. He reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look, I'm sure we can just-"

"GET YOUR FREAKIN' HANDS OFF OF ME!" yelled Bart, who responded by slapping the offending hand off his shoulder. Donny wasn't too surprised by the other boy's reaction.

"Don't you understand that you mean nothing to me?! You think that you can just come here like you're the biggest thing since sliced bread? Huh, do you?!" The dirty blond just sighed and leaned against the wall, folding his arms across his chest.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. I'm just here to learn."

Bart had his father's hot-headed nature, so he immediately blew off Donny's statement. "Well let me tell you that you came to the wrong school. If you read the newspaper, which I'm sure nobody does, you'd see that Springfield Elementary is the "worst school in- wherever the heck we live." Donny didn't need a quarter of a brain to realize that. He figured the school would be shabby as soon as Skinner and Chalmers picked him up at the orphanage. Living in Shelbyville for years allowed him the ability to tell apart a Springfieldian and a Shelbyvillian, so he was shocked seeing the two men from his "rival" town choose him out of the hundreds of kids at the orphanage. He came back to reality when he saw the Simpson boy impatiently waiting for a response.

"Simpson, if you were the head honcho here before, isn't it easy to just sweep under everybody's feet again?" replied Donny with a grin. "It doesn't seem like they care who their leader is." Donny tried giving the other boy a positive response, remembering the requirements needed to carry out his mission. But it seemed like the wrong thing to say when Bart grimaced and looked away.

He spoke lowly, "Trust me, it's not easy. People may not seem smart here, but they know who they need to do every little thing for them." His fists clenched, turning his knuckles white as marble. "All they are some bottom-feeding scum suckers."

Bart and Donny were surprised at the sudden outburst. The Simpson kid never thought that highly of his peers, but he never felt so much animosity towards them. Why was he so angry though? Maybe because his only friend was following this new kid like a pack rat. Bart would understand why Milhouse would do that though. Bart wasn't exactly best friend material, placing Milhouse on America's Most Wanted and influencing him to do bad things, putting their friendship on the line numerous times. Hell, he couldn't even come up with a good reason why they were even friends in the first place! Bart turned to Donny with a stern expression.

He walked up to the taller boy, to make his point get across. "I'm just telling you now, stay away from me. Have fun with your suck-up lackeys and enjoy your time at this hellhole." Bart finished with a glare and walked towards the back doors.

Donny stood there in shock for a minute before giving a frustrated sigh and kicking the abused lockers hard. He pushed his current problems aside in his head and made his way to the cafeteria where he had to put his 'cool kid' persona on.

'Maybe this plan won't be so easy after all.'

~•~•~•~

Around noon, the school cafeteria was full to capacity. Students were seated at their own tables with their own cliques, spreading the latest news or looking off of each other's homework. Allison scanned the large room, looking for the table occupied by her friends. Her arms were about to give out from the heavy tray she was holding.

"Hey guys!" greeted Allison as she approached the small group. Lisa replied, "Hi Allison! A little late, aren't you?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes when she sat next to Lisa. "It's not my fault everybody wanted to get chicken nuggets for lunch today. At least I was around when they had to make a fresh batch."

"The line would be much shorter if people weren't so ravenous for meat." commented Lisa with a disgusted expression.

Becky giggled at the Simpson girl's automatic reaction. "Lisa, we know how much you hate meat, so we always have to rub it in your face as much as we can!" Lisa threw one of her grapes at the hyper blonde and smirked when it hit her between the eyes. "Shut it Becky!" "Hey! No fair!" squealed Becky. She retaliated by blowing a straw wrapper towards the girl. Janey popped in between the two with her arms flailing like a crazed referee. "People!" she shrieked. "Let's not fight!" A raven-haired girl wearing cat-eyed glasses slammed her textbook on the table, startling the bickering students.

She glared at them with annoyance for disrupting her reading. "If you don't mind, I'm trying to read here." All the girls stared at the book, titled 'Death by Bikini'. Out of nowhere, they burst out laughing.

Lisa sniggered, "Marsha, that's not even a real book!"

Marsha blushed heavily and closed her book. "Hey, at least it's better than this Twilight garbage that's popping up everywhere." Becky glared at her for insulting her favorite series. "Take it back." she demanded. "NEVER!"

The blonde shrieked and threw her hands in the air. "Why do you always have to crush my hopes and dreams, Mar? WHY?!"

A clearing of the throat cut her ranting short. The noise came from a teacher who gave them the evil eye for being too loud. Lisa turned to the teacher and apologized, "Heh…sorry about that." The woman simply huffed and continued her rounds of the cafeteria, picking out the mischief makers. "Geez, what's her problem?" questioned Janey. Allison shrugged, "Low salary?" They all giggled and continued to eat their lunch.

As they were leaving lunch, Lisa pulled Allison to the side, away from the other kids. "So?"

Allison was confused. "…So what?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"Talk to who…oh." Allison realized that Lisa was talking about the new boy. But so far, she had no clue about him. She sighed at this revelation, "No, I didn't."

The eight-year old sighed in frustration. "Come on Alls! You are going to get nowhere if you don't try. You heard absolutely nothing in class today either?" "Lisa, it's not that I didn't hear anything, it's just that there is nothing useful! Everybody keeps talking about the whole garbage incident and how cool he is." She was irritated knowing that trouble was just going to start brewing occasionally.

Lisa crossed her arms and leant against the concrete wall. She could see how much this was troubling her friend, but she just didn't know why.

"Allison, why are you concerned about this guy at all?" Allison placed her hands on her hips in defense.

"I'm not concerned about _him_, I'm concerned about _myself_." She continued walking down the hall with the blonde. "The least I could do is figure out his name so I can steer clear of his antics." "That's very plausible." mumbled Lisa. "Hey, I'm heading to class. Are you coming?" Her friend waved her off. "You go ahead Lise; I have to use the bathroom." "Alright, see you later."

Allison waved to her friend and headed for the restroom. She did her business, washed her hands and dried them quickly. Before she left, she took off her red headband. Running her fingers through her long auburn locks, she pondered about where the color came from. Her mother was a natural blonde and her father's gray hair showed no signs of being previously red. Every time that she asked him, he told her that it matched her hair. But his eyebrows were dark and bushy, contradicting his statements. The girl shrugged and placed the hair band back. Maybe the color came from one of her grandparents.

She stepped out into the hall, lingering with fourth and first graders. It was recess for them, so a select few chose to loiter in the halls. Allison walked up the stairwell to get to her locker and classroom; glad class wouldn't start for another fifteen minutes.

The girl continued to walk, almost reaching the third floor, when she stopped in her tracks.

At the top of the stairs, leaning against the wall was a girl with black hair and a red dress. She was blowing bubbles and popping her gum without a care in the world.

'Oh no, Sarah.'

She was the last person Allison wanted to see right now. Allison flattened herself against the wall, glad the older girl didn't see her yet. She quietly turned around, hoping to sneak away to the first level. Maybe she could take the stairway in the back instead… Tiptoeing down was working until she heard two obnoxious voices coming up. _'No, no, no!' _

"Well, look what we have here!" Allison winced. She was caught.

A blonde in a pink shirt and a brunette in a purple dress blocked the poor girl's path. "Mindy, I never knew that geeks stayed in the hall between lunch and class." taunted the brunette. Mindy rolled her eyes at her friend. "Duh Claire, they don't." She gave Allison a grin. "Unless they're really stupid and looking for a beating!" The redhead cowered under the girl's gaze, yet she retorted.

"Well, I guess that doesn't say much for you, does it?"

The two girls were about to respond when a poisonous laugh ran through the nearly empty stairwell. "Hey Taylor, isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Allison turned around, spotting the gang leader Sarah step right in front of her. "We're only here because the hall monitor was "sick" today." Her cronies snickered. "Can't we just do a little good for the school?"

'Give me a break. I'm DEFINITELY not in the mood.'

The second grader sighed irritably and stared at the bully. "Look, I know you hate me, as well as anybody else who threatens your intelligence, but my day has not been going well. If you could just let me through-"

"Do you think I give a crap about how your day was?" Sarah snorted.

"No, but thanks for asking."

The bullies were taken aback by the girl's saucy comeback. On any other day, she would just stand there and take their insults and hits. Today really was a bad day for the younger girl, they could see that. "Watch your mouth Taylor." Claire shoved Allison, nearly knocking her off her feet. "Yeah Taylor, keep flapping your gums and see what happens next!" Mindy grabbed her sleeve and yanked her back roughly before she fell. "Just so you know, our day hasn't been spectacular either, okay?!"

"CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND?!"

With those words, it became silent throughout the area, the tension in the air rising rapidly.

'Shoot. Why did you say that?!'

"What did you just say?" bellowed Sarah.

Allison timidly repeated herself. "Please leave me alone…" She was met with a chorus of shrill laughter, mocking her mercilessly. "Look, just let me-"The cronies grabbed her arms and shoved her against the concrete wall, limiting her chances for escape. All she could do was writhe against the bone- crushing grips and kick her feet out at them. Sarah shook her head at the struggling student. "Girls, tame the beast." Claire and Mindy grinned at each other and grabbed Allison's legs, cutting off her circulation.

Sarah chuckled devilishly as she approached her slowly. She came extremely close to her victim, invading her personal bubble and multiplying the fear running through her mind. The bully grabbed the redhead's chin tightly and looked at her with a grim expression.

"Taylor, you really messed up now. You could've just let us have a friendly conversation with you and send you off to class. Maybe you would've been a little late. Now we're gonna have to make sure you end up in the hospital instead." Allison's eyes widened at the threat. She realized that the older girl meant business. Sarah smirked at her friends. "Girls, I think our day is about to get a little bit brighter…"

However, Allison's day was about to have a giant raincloud spoil it.

~•~•~•~

**Oh crap. Hopefully she can get out of her beating. D:**

**Review, review, review! x**


	4. Just an Impulse Action

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons characters; only the Donnison pairing.**

**I accept constructive criticism. c:**

~•~•~•~

Donny walked down the quiet halls of Springfield Elementary, making his way towards English class, which he didn't really care about. He was just going to sit in class and think to himself. There was no issue of him showing up late, Ms. Scout would have yelled at him either way.

As he passed the entry to the stairwell, he heard some short, muffled sounds coming from them. After each sound, a cry of pain echoed before quickly being silenced by another sound. He eventually recognized the sounds as punches and kicks, something he was rather familiar with. Donny shook his head and chuckled to himself.

"Had enough, nerd?"

'Some poor bastard is getting his butt kicked. They're on their own, I've gotta go-'

"Please, stop! Let me go!"

The young boy stopped in his tracks as the voice of a frightened girl rang through the stairwell.

"What was that? Let me go?" rang an obnoxious voice.

An equally grating voice joined. "Which means no! Keep on going, Sarah!"

Donny turned around and stared at the entryway, contemplating whether to do something or to go about his business. It was probably some random kid he didn't know…but he couldn't bring himself to walk away. He clenched his fists in conflict. He may have been a self-proclaimed bad boy, but there was one thing he couldn't condone.

Beating up innocent girls.

The blond ran towards the entry and ran up the stairs towards the fighting. As he reached the top of the stairs, his jaw dropped at the sight. A girl about his height with black hair and a red dress was landing blow after blow everywhere she could reach. One of the other girls had blonde hair in a ponytail and pinned an arm and a leg against the wall while the girl on the other side had wavy brown hair and mirrored her friend's actions. He tried to see the face of the girl who was getting beat up, but the girl in red was in the way.

"Hey!"

The girl halted her assault and looked over her shoulder at the source of the voice. Once she saw who it was, she scowled. "What do you want, can't you see we're busy?"

"Shouldn't you be in class or something, not beating up innocent kids?"

In return, he got a derisive snort. The blonde spat out at the supposed leader. "Sarah, ignore that idiot and get back to wailing on this nerd!" The other lackey joined. "Yeah, she hasn't learned her lesson yet!" "Shut up, I can handle this!" Both girls shrank back slightly at her growl.

Sarah turned around fully and stepped forward until she was nearly in his personal space. "Listen here, I'm the head honcho here-"

'Oh please, she's so full of crap. I saw her scurrying away from Nelson earlier.'

"-and if you don't get out of here in the next five seconds, you're gonna end up like that nerd over there." When she finished her threat, she gestured with her thumb to the girl up against the wall. Donny decided to look to find out who the poor kid was. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw one of the last people he expected.

That girl from yesterday who gave him a dirty look when he pulled his garbage stunt in front of the whole school. Except this time, she was almost unrecognizable with the bruises and welts on her face. Immediately, his brain shouted that she wasn't worth saving, but once he caught the sight of tears running down her cheeks, that stupid heart of his convinced him to help.

Looking back at Sarah, he raised his arms up in defense. "Alright, I'll scram." She smirked and popped her gum in satisfaction. "Good. Now get lost, newbie." Donny glared at her before turning on his heels and facing the stairs. What Sarah didn't expect was for the boy to quickly turn around and shove her against the wall, stunning her for a few seconds while he ran over to her two cronies, whose mouths were hanging open in surprise.

"What the heck?!"

"Hey, you made a big mistake, you-"

The blond silenced the two girls by grabbing their arms with each of his hands and twisting hard, giving them massive Indian burns that left them shrieking in pain. They released the girl's legs to hold their injured arms and Donny saw his chance. He quickly grabbed her wrist and started running down the stairs and into the hall at top speed. Behind him, Sarah's enraged shouts echoed.

"GO GET THAT NEWBIE AND THE NERD!"

'Crap.' Donny kept pulling the girl behind him and ran like heck, but soon enough, he started hearing their footsteps getting closer and closer. He looked around and down the hallway for a way to escape, but all the exits were too far away. As he turned a corner, two doors down was a dull brown door listing 'Janitors' Closet'.

'Bingo!'

He ran at top speed towards the door and quickly opened it, pushing in the girl and jumping in right after, shutting it tight. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard the bullies' footsteps stop a few feet in front of them.

"Where the heck did they go?!"

"We just saw them, how did they disappear?"

"UGH!" A bang that sounded like something solid hitting metal resounded. "Let's just get out of here. The next time we see either of them, we're wailing on them twice as hard!" To Donny's relief, the girls walked away until he heard nothing but silence in the hallway.

He let out a breath that he didn't know he held and threw his fist in the air in triumph. 'That'll teach those chicks to mess with me!'

"Why did you…do that?"

~•~•~•~

Allison blinked, adjusting her eyes to the darkness in the small room. 'What…what just happened?'

To say she was flabbergasted was an understatement. One minute she was getting beaten up by Sarah and her gang, the next she was being dragged down a hallway and pushed into a moldy-smelling closet. By a boy that she barely knew, no less.

'Did he just…save me?'

The redhead reached up and touched her cheek in confusion, only to wince and pull her hand away when she came in contact with a rather large bump. Her face was in so much pain, she's never gotten beat up like that. She was dreading to run into Sarah and her gang again. From what she heard, it was going to be even worse next time.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the boy raising his fist, most likely in success. He seemed proud of himself and she couldn't blame him. Sarah wasn't the toughest bully in this school, but for a new kid to face her and then outrun her like that, it took quite a lot of guts. But Allison just couldn't understand why he did it…

"Why did you…do that?"

At the sound of her voice, the boy turned around and looked at her, or at least what he thought was her. "Huh? O-oh, I uh…"

It seemed like he had trouble figuring out why he did it, it seemed like an impulse act. After a few seconds, he continued in a cool voice. "I just don't like bullies, especially ones who hit girls. That's all."

~•~•~•~

Donny hoped his response was enough to convince the girl. Hell, he didn't even know why he did that himself. What he said wasn't a lie, but he knew he did it because he could see that she wasn't the type to bring trouble onto herself and it didn't take an idiot to see that those girls were just looking to get their kicks by beating her senseless. Unfortunately, the redhead pressed the issue further with her questions.

"But you went through so much trouble a-and you could've gotten hurt too and you don't even know me!"

Her blabbing was starting to grate on his nerves and he silenced her. "Look, just be glad I saved you and leave it at that, okay? I don't need to give you an explanation, I just freaking felt like it. Bye."

With that parting, Donny turned the doorknob and opened the door, letting the light flood into the closet. Before he could walk off, a tiny hand gripped the sleeve of his jacket, managing to hold him in place. The blond turned to snap at her before he got cut off by seeing the timid yet sincere look in her eyes, standing out from her bruised face.

Her voice came out quietly. "Thank…thank you…I'd say your name, but I don't know it."

The boy gently shook her hand off and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're welcome." He turned back and started walking out into the hallway, making his way down the empty corridor. Before he turned the corner, he called back to her. "My name's Donny, don't wear it out."

~•~•~•~

She watched him walk away until he rounded the corner and disappeared. 'Donny…so that's his name.' Her lips twitched into a small smile before she winced as the throbbing pain restarted.

Allison decided to head to the nurse's office and have Ms. Phipps fix her up as best as she could. By the time she walked out and headed to class, there was only five minutes left until the bell rang. Walking up to Ms. Hoover's desk, she wasn't surprised to see the teacher's unchanging expression at her questionable condition.

"Ms. Hoover, I'm sorry I missed class. Could you give me the work so I could finish it at home?"

Ms. Hoover rolled her eyes and droned in her deadpan voice. "Allison, the point of classwork is to do it in class, not at home. I'll just give you a star for today, now go sit down until the bell rings."

It took everything in the redhead not to roll her eyes at the teacher. Figures. The less work for her to grade, the easier her job became. She did her best to avoid the stares and whispers of her classmates as she sat at her desk next to Lisa.

The Simpson girl leaned over and whispered. "Allison, what the heck happened?!" Allison did her best to tell her story to her friend, leaving out a few minor details. "At least one good thing came out of it." The redhead smiled slightly at the girl's befuddled look. "What's that?"

She grinned, despite the pain. "I found out his name."

~•~•~•~

**I guess her suffering wasn't all in vain, huh? c: So now they've interacted with each other. The question is, will they continue?**

**Review, review, review! x**


End file.
